AIC
AIC is a rogue, dangerous faction of the Central Intelligence Agency, who were also secretly affiliated with the collaborators. They are one of the main antagonists in the second season of Quantico. Formation Before the AIC was formed, the idea of a black ops division was discussed in an encounter between an unnamed government official and Claire Haas. After the government official mentioned that he wanted her approval to establish a black ops division within the CIA, she agreed to his plan. Shortly after the meeting ended, the black ops division was established and later sanctioned by the CIA. The division was formerly led by Lydia Hall and the known recruits were Dayana Mampasi, Ryan Booth, and León Velez. Recruitment at The Farm In Kudove, CIA Director Matthew Keyes and former FBI Deputy Director Miranda Shaw sent Alex Parrish and Ryan Booth on a covert operation to infiltrate The Farm so as to investigate a supposed rogue group with the CIA. The Director believed that the intelligence from the CIA highlighted that Owen Hall was the presumed recruiter for the rogue group. In JMPALM, it was revealed that Owen's daughter, Lydia Hall was the lead recruiter and was briefly the head of the supposed rogue group. At The Farm, the division wanted to recruit CIA trainees. Ryan Booth, Dayana Mampasi, and León Velez were recruited by Lydia Hall. As part of their first mission, all three had to kidnap and kill a CIA operative. Later, it was revealed by Lydia that the the operative was alive and that the recruits were being examined in order to ascertain their allegiance to the division. In addition, Lydia mentioned to Ryan that she was running an approved CIA black ops program, not the AIC. Furthermore, she revealed that the tap that Ryan placed at the NSA thwarted a suicide bombing at a Syrian refugee camp. Goal The group's main goal was to prevent terrorist attacks against the United States. Eventually, the group started to believe in a different goal, stating that certain sacrifices were necessary in order to push for an agenda that required complete independent control and unlimited authority of the black ops division. As a result, the group turned into a rogue intelligence faction with a dangerous ideology. Certain members of the division were CIA case officers who, firmly believed in such an ideology that they formed the AIC as a response. After it's formation, they orchestrated multiple terrorist attacks, car accidents, plane crashes, and assassinations across the globe. In addition, they were also possibly responsible for the theft of nuclear materials from the nation's weaponry arsenals. Investigated by the Citizens Liberation Front Two weeks after he was cut from the Farm, Jeremy Miller was requested to join the rogue group. He declined and the two instructors (Angie Reynolds and Jason Bowling) at the Farm mentoned that they created the Citizens Liberation Front (the CLF) to stop the AIC from carrying out any terrorist attacks. Then, the CLF secretly started to investigate and spy on the rogue faction. 2018 Hostage Crisis Prior to the hostage crisis that occurred at the G-20 summit in New York City, Elaine Todd, the former First Lady of the United States, joined the AIC. When Elaine was briefed about the details of the summit, she contacted most of the AIC members, telling them to be present in order to sabotage the event. The final plan of the AIC's mission was to extract the contents from the intelligence drives that were present at the summit. Unfortunately for the AIC, another terrorist group, the Citizens Liberation Front (CLF), had secretly been investigating them. Suddenly, masked members of the Citizens Liberation Front took the summit hostage. They demand that the President release a hacktivist and person of interest, Eric Boyer. President Todd complied with the demands of the CLF but later, it was revealed that Elaine Todd was executed publicly on national television. After the First Lady was beheaded, the Citizens Liberation Front initiated a hostage crisis in order to draw out possible AIC agents. As part of the process, Leigh Davis was identified as an AIC agent and was quickly interrogated by the CLF. Sometime later, she was killed when her collar activated, strangling her to death. Knowing that the AIC was more dangerous than any other terrorist group, the CLF used many methods to extract information from the hostages. If they were AIC, then they were executed. Towards the end of the hostage crisis, the hostages were told to escape via an underground tunnel. During the process, it was highlighted that disguised members of the CLF had blended in with the hostages. Shortly after a hostage was murdered, Carly Klapp was revealed to be an AIC associate. She mentioned that she killed the disguised CLF member. Holding Harry Doyle as hostage, she demanded for CLF's primary hacktivist, Will Olsen, in exchange for Harry's safety. Then, an accidental gun fire occurred, resulting in the death of Carly. Sebastian is shot and taken away by the FBI after the hostages, including the disguised members of the CLF, made their way out of the crisis zone. During the final stages of the crisis, Lydia Hall uploaded contents of a hard drive containing top secret classified information of the United States to the internet. After the hostage crisis ended, most of the AIC members were executed during the crisis and it remains unknown if the group was still active. Aftermath Two weeks after the 2018 Hostage Crisis ended, Madam President, Claire Haas mentioned the AIC was affiliated with eight collaborators, members of a shadow group inside the U.S. government, who were directly or indirectly involved with the hostage crisis. As a result of Lydia's actions, the collaborators gained access to sensitive U.S intelligence. This information was vital to their goal of controlling certain areas within the government. As a response, Madam President Claire Haas and CIA director Matthew Keyes assembled a covert task force to remove the remaining threats that the shadow group still posed to the public at the time. The primary mission of the task force was to uncover the conspiracy behind the nefarious agenda of the collaborators and expose their involvement in orchestrating the hostage crisis. Members of the task force included Alex Parrish, Ryan Booth, Nimah Amin, Dayana Mampasi, Shelby Wyatt, Harry Doyle and Owen Hall. The group was formerly led by Clay Haas who is a renowned political advisory strategist. AIC Associates * Elaine Todd * Leigh Davis * Carly Klapp * Lydia Hall (disguised as black ops) * Dayana Mampasi (disguised as black ops) * Mike Murray * Ginny Kearns (hitwoman) * Tony Vincent (hitman) Former Members (Black Ops Program) * Ryan Booth (disguised as black ops) * Dayana Mampasi (disguised as black ops) * León Velez (disguised as black ops) Known Terrorist Attacks * Bombing at Surabaya, Indonesia Victims * Tony Gomez * 27 girls in Surabaya Category:Season Two Category:Quantico Category:Group Category:Terrorist Group Category:Villains Category:Rogue Groups